Battle for the World Legacy
by Xero Avenger
Summary: Jayden thought his goal was simple; find his friend and settle things. Little did he know, Sinnoh is a big place full of trainers ready to battle (and make fun of his accent!). He vowed to not lose until he accomplished what he set out to do. How long can he hold on to that promise?


draw

drô

 _noun_

 **1**.

an act of selecting names randomly, typically by extracting them from a bag or other container, to match competitors in a game or tournament.

"the draw has been made for this year's tournament"

 **2**.

a game that ends with the score even; a tie.

synonyms: tie, dead heat, stalemate

"the match ended in a draw"

Chapter 1 Draw

"I think it's high time you admit you don't know where you're goin, Koh."

Jayden shook his head at his Pokemon. The Stufful known as Koh looked down two different roads, taking his time trying to decide which one to take. He took a step in one direction, but quickly stepped back. The trees began to grow thicker in both directions. Sunlight could not be seen through the treetops, but light still found its way in somehow. Noises from different creatures came from the brush.

"I'll jus win the bet then,"Jayden added. "I jus want ta get out of this forest."

Koh shot a glare back at his trainer before confidently striding down the road to their right. Jayden followed behind him, his hands behind his head. After a few minutes they came to another fork in the road. Koh halted and sighed. Jayden smiled and gave his Pokemon the same option. The Stufful turned and lowered his head, a sign of defeat.

"It's alright, Koh." Jayden lifted his Pokemon up, hugging him tightly. "This will be over before you know it."

"What in the world are you doing to that Pokemon?!" a voice called out.

Quickly turning, Jayden saw a boy a few years younger than him running towards him.

"Don't worry, kid. This Pokemon is mine and he lost a bet," explained Jayden as he still squeezed Koh.

"Why are you hugging him like that?" the boy asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"We made a bet before we got in this forest. Koh here thought he would be able ta guide us all the way through and I told him that he couldn't. He los so I got ta hug him."

The kid still had the same confused look, scratching the top of his head. Jayden put Koh back on the ground and cleared his throat, knowing he would have to explain himself.

"Koh is a Stufful and they hate bein touched and hate bein crushed by a hug even more." Jayden snickered as he nudged Koh with his foot. Koh was not amused in the slightest, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Jayden.

"I thought Stufful were supposed to be black and white." The boy began to inspect Koh, walking closer to him. Koh backed up, his expression becoming agitated. "Why is yours pink and brown and stuff?"

Now Jayden was the one with a confused look. "This is how they all look. The only difference with Koh is that one of his paw prints is white instead of pink. Other than that he has all the Stufful dressins; pink head and body, brown legs, and white head band mark."

The kid inched closer to the Pokemon, getting nearly inches away from touching him. "You're going to Eterna City right? That looks to be where you're headed at least."

"Yeah. Could you take us there? The gym would be the best place."

"Sure!" The kid jumped back from Koh, the Pokemon breathing a sigh of relief. "My name is Ronald!"

"Nice ta meet you Ronald. My name is Jayden."

"Aren't you hot out here in that hoodie?" asked Ronald as he began to lead them through the trees.

Jayden looked down at his clothes. He did seem to dress warm for a trek through the forest. He wore a red hoodie and black pants that matched his unruly black hair. "Nah. My clothes are actually breathable so I'm not hot or nothin."

"You talk funny," Ronald said with a laugh. "You're not from Sinnoh."

"I get that a lot." Jayden looked down at Koh who was also laughing, not trying to hide it.

"What makes you come here then?" Ronald stopped suddenly, looking around to check his surroundings.

"Someone that I'm looking for came here not that long ago," explained Jayden. "I need ta settle something with them. I heard of a tournament that's taking place here and I know they'll be there."

Ronald's face lit up when Jayden said the word "tournament". He began to bounce up and down. Jayden chuckled at the kid, motioning for him to calm down.

"I know what you're talking about! You came here for the World Legacy tournament!"

"That's right. I'm gonna have ta beat everyone there to see this person."

Brushing his nose with a thumb, Ronald pulled out a Poke Ball. "You'll have to go through me first then!"

Jayden raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I'm competing too!" Ronald enlarged the small red and white sphere, a large grin on his face.

"How old are you, kid?" Jayden tried to hold back a laugh, but he chuckled more than he wanted to.

"I'm 10! That's how old you have to be to train Pokemon in Sinnoh!"

"What?! Where I come from you have ta be at least 14!"

Now Ronald was the one who was laughing. "Then maybe I should just beat you here long before the tournament old man!"

Koh's ears raised instantly, jumping in front of his trainer. He held a stern expression on his face. Jayden placed on hand in his pocket, taking a deep breath. "Koh and I promised ourselves that we wouldn't lose until we settled something. I won't lose until I resolve my business with this other person."

"And what's that?"

"Our draw."


End file.
